


Her Mom's Girlfriend

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gym Sex, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Light Bondage, Masturbation in Bathroom, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Ruby juggle a new school life and balls.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Ruby Arias, Kara Danvers/Samantha "Sam" Arias
Comments: 37
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short story, each chapter will be time skips(not too far)

Ruby woke to the sound of thumping across the hall. 

"OMG!" She shout-whispered. Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing: the sounds were unmistakable.

Her eyes wide and her face contorted in disgust, Ruby holds her pillow up to her ears, staring at the ceiling. She desperately counted sheep, willing to try anything to distract herself from the moans and cries floating through the walls. It wasn't easy.

"So gross."

They were even drowning out the whale sounds emanating from the smart device. It wasn't the first time Ruby found herself listening to her mom and girlfriend whipping up a storm in their master bedroom. 

She bit her lip as a shuddering wail echoed through the room. Her mother was coming yet again. Ruby shut her eyes, hearing her mother was gross, weird, and all kinds of wrong. That had been the fifth time tonight, and it was driving Ruby insane. How can two people have that much sex? Ruby thought as she glanced sideways at the door leading into the hall. Her mother's room was on the far side of the house! 

Ruby froze in her bed, her heart pounding like a drum on the battlefield at the loud guttural sound of her mother's lover. It was powerful and full of dominance that told Ruby: "her mother is a slut for her lover." The moans died down. Ruby let out a sigh of relief. Finally!

She was still red-faced at hearing her mom's slutty moans, not to mention her panties. Despite her mom and lover waking the neighbourhood, Ruby admits she had a boyfriend to make her cum as Kara does for her mom. But are mom and Kara are done, maybe she could get some sleep. Ruby closed her eyes. It was early still.

Ruby woke mere minutes later, whimpering softly as a low, animal groan seemed to make the walls shake. Are you fuckin' kidding me? Again! Ruby turned the sound of her whale songs, to no avail they did not drown her mother's moans. The walls of ecstasy weren't the worst; that would be the guttural cries of strain and effort; the cries halfway between pleasure and pain. It was hard to believe her mom was such a slut for a woman that didn't even have a trunk between her legs. Maybe the dildo Kara uses was enough to make her mother a whore? At least this is what Ruby thought of her mother now even though she loves her still. Ruby still couldn't believe her mother could make such noises.

She trembled again at another shuddering groan, her imagination running wild. When her mother first mentioned she'd started dating a woman; Ruby had no idea her mother swung that way. Especially when she would preach how being a lesbian is wrong and frowned on by the public. Whatever Kara had, or what she was doing: Ruby knew her mother was eating her words right now. Perhaps that's one of many reasons why they moved to National City. Ruby had to start her life over new friends, school, everything. Not that she was complaining. 

Her mother meeting Kara was the best thing to happen for her. Ruby was teased a lot by her fellow teens at her old school since words got out about Kara and her mom; it was non-stop taco jokes, and she could never perform in crafts and arts without someone making a scissor and sixty-nine jokes. When Kara opted for a new position in her old city; she took them along, money was no option for the Danvers woman. Though Ruby found it strange for Kara to content on a regular job at the school, Ruby now attends as a gym coach. Kara was there every day of the week, training students, even some faculty members on better their health, getting into shape.

Ruby owed a lot to Kara for saving them from a lifetime of shame, without he Ruby wasn't sure if she was going to go to school at all. But that is the full extent of her capacity; Ruby still didn't trust Kara for other reasons. However, Ruby needed to be there for her mother. Indeed that was important that her personal choice of not trusting Kara.

She's hiding something, Ruby thought. 

She grimaced, feeling guilty for even thinking it. She just wasn't sure, deep down, that Kara was right for her mother. Her mom even quit her old job: a stay-at-home mother, going out when Kara tells her to. It wasn't right for a woman to depend on the other, especially when they could do things themselves. Ruby grew up with this idealogy; the same that her mother seared into her brain, but was now abandoning everything for Kara. It made no sense.

Ruby had seen Kara, a gorgeous blonde-haired woman. Her body kills, any man or woman would die for it. Her eyes are cold blue steel, her skin smooth and unblemished, her tone and feminine muscular body where her muscles capture the sun. And her lips that Ruby could only assume were soft and kissable.

She still recalls the first time meeting Kara. Her mother, Samantha, introduced them when Ruby was fifteen-years-old. It was the beginning of freshmen year, and Ruby was pretty innocent in many ways. Though she had started to date by that time and even had tried sex once or twice; she didn't like it. 

Ruby never knew who her father was, and ever since the young Arias could remember; her mother hadn't dated much. Not even Kara. It was like magic, appearing suddenly out-of-nowhere, which explains her mother's extreme happiness when she came home from work one day and informed Ruby that she had met someone. Imagine Ruby's face when she found out it was a woman. 

Ruby always thought her mother was beautiful; any person would be lucky to have her by their side. Her mother is a somewhat tall, slender, firm where it counts and, with long cascading long, sexy slim hips, long legs and round breast. Her mother was the whole package and then some.

Morning finally came, Ruby manage some sleep, enough to get her through the last day of the week. She rolls out of bed, not bothering to fix her short pyjama shorts that barely covered her lovely, round cheeks, or the halter-like shirt she was wearing that clung tightly to her small but round breast. Her hair was a messy bun. Ruby rubbed at her eyes, stepping out in the hall with her clothes as she prepared for a shower, but she never made it to the bathroom when she felt the masculine body in her path. She bumped the person, falling back on her backside, wincing.

"Ow!"

Ruby cried out.

She suddenly felt strong arms hold her up effortlessly. She opens her eyes to see Kara, smiling down at her lovingly, a hint of concern behind her blue eyes. She was wearing a twilight blue mesh workout shirt, decorated with a crimson "S" on the chest, emphasizing her round breast that it stretches over. Ruby had seen the symbol before on the television. She looked down, capturing Kara's hard-cut abs displayed by the mid-cut shirt. Ruby swears cheese would melt, Kara's abs were so hot. Now she sees one of many reasons why her mom is like pudding in her the blonde's hands. Ruby became lost in Kara, her knees weaken, as she felt the familiar damp between her supple thighs. Ruby felt something hit her front. She froze, looking down. A non-audible came from her gape mouth when she saw it.

She had no idea Kara was like those women she heard or read about in erotica stories; fanfic's that people wrote. Ruby couldn't take her eyes off it. It was big, thick like a cobra, and long enough to reach the side of Kara's hips. Her matching shorts did little to hide her junk, but only emphasize her package to the full extent of its displaying. They showed off her slender, tone thighs, her wide slim hips, and that toned ass, and long sexy legs. 

Now she knows why her mother is a slut in the bedroom. And why Kara calls the shots around the house. Her mother was a strict woman, powerful where she comes from, but that all change when she met Kara. Ruby can see why that happened, feels it pulsing on her thighs. 

Lost in transmission, Ruby couldn't hear her name called. She looked up to see the tall blonde holding her. She jumped back when she saw how close her face was to Kara's breast. The girl gathered her clothes, rushing to the restroom, slammed the door. 

She heard Kara's smooth voice call out to her for breakfast. 

"Okay," Ruby said quickly. Her mind was running with thoughts of Kara's "snake in her pants." How could her mother take something like that in her? The jokes back at her old school, if they knew how wrong they were. Better yet if they saw what she saw and felt; they would probably fall to their shame and want, especially the sluts back home. Kara would have been swimming in pussy. 

"I'll wrap your plate, Ruby. See you downstairs."

Ruby didn't say anything, but she heard the footfalls down the hall. She didn't hear all too well at the moment, as her head was against the shower wall, her body leaning on the tub. Her morning clothes wet from the shower raining down on her with her legs spread, one part of her shorts hung on the right. Ruby bit down on her lip while her hand plays with her tits, the other work her pussy lips and clit. 

She had one finger pushed up the narrow strip of cloth that ran under her crotch, and it was inserted into her vagina. Her matching pink-floral design shirt was cropped under her chin, and she was pressing the nipple of one of her breasts. The finger in her vagina made a circling movement. Her body was writhing as she gripped her breast. The sounds were a mixture of sobbing and ecstatic cries. 

She envisioned Kara, she wasn't trying, but the blonde appeared in her thoughts; naked in all her glory. Her cock on full display, glistening wet with her juices. Kara came to her, slow and seductive, her huge cock bobbing with each haunting step. She took ruby by the head, her thick bulbous head ghosting her lusting wet mouth. 

It was then Ruby shook herself awake. No, she wasn't supposed to be doing this, masturbating to a woman; she wasn't gay like her mother. She likes boys. Ruby pulled reluctantly pulled her hand away from her drenching pussy. 

She started to take a shower when she heard another of those strained, guttural moans floating in from the other side of the house. She turned her head, it was her mother and Kara again. She clenched her eyes shut as she listened to her mother's wailing, ecstatic cries. Between her legs, her own pussy throbbed. Ruby whimpered. She glanced her head towards the shower ceiling, her fingers daring to encroach her pussy. She squirmed and wriggled, a red flush spreading down her neck and beneath her wet clothes. 

Ruby wasn't gay; she didn't like girl, she likes boys. It played on a loop for several seconds until it broke, and Ruby gave in. Kara may be a woman with a monster cock, so Ruby used that to her liking, visioning the boy she likes at school; she stuck her fingers in her pussy. 

Ruby pushed her fingers deeper. But matter how hard she tried to place Kara's dick on the boy she thought about didn't work. Kara was there, pounding at her pussy, slapping her tits and pinching her nipples. Ruby couldn't shake the image that flooded her mind: Kara was everywhere, taking her in every room in every position known to sex. 

Ruby's legs were spread further. Her very wet, open pussy as her middle finger tease her swollen clit, drenched with her juices. She slid her finger down the length of her pussy, caressing her folds until it slid into her wet hole. Breathing heavily, Ruby slowly fucked her pussy with her middle finger; occasionally running her finger back up her slit and rub her clit, teasing herself all the more. 

She cried aloud, never minding the fact she may be heard, but she couldn't control herself; the images were overflowing, swallowing her with Kara's cum filling her pussy.

Ruby threw her head back, ignoring the pain as she thrust harder, she shouldn't be masturbating to her mom's girlfriend; it was mess up and wrong, yet she found not the will to halt her fingers pleasuring her. She was close. Drawing her orgasm further. She bit her lip, twirled her nipple, danced her fingers between her thighs; she moans, crying pleasure, filling the empty space of the bathroom.

She cries, she moans. 

The image of her bent over the front porch while Kara ravages her in front of the neighbourhood. Everyone sees her, they point their crooked fingers calling her names, disgusting names. But Ruby didn't care; she thrived on it more, she welcomes the name-calling, the foul words. Her pussy only got wetter. Her former classmates were there, watching her, but their eyes were filled with tears; between their thighs wet with jealousy. Ruby only smiled at them.

Ruby let out a loud pleasuring cry, wetting herself; her orgasm shot from her centre, mixing with the water raining down on her in the form of Kara's cum. Ruby's eyes were filled with tears; her body trembling uncontrollably, writhing in a deep pleasure she has not felt. 

She opens her mouth, letting the water seep in, imagining it was Kara holding her head firmly with her hands on both sides, running her throat of the warm liquid relief after exasperated sex. Ruby had never imagined such filthy thing, but with Kara, everything dirty was flooding her deepest, hidden desires in her thoughts.

The pleasure had passed, the beautiful image of Kara fades like a distant memory. Her fingers were sticky, wet with her pussy juice. She pulls her fingers from her pussy, raising them to her face. Her eyes longly gazed at the glistening fingers, each one soaked in her shame. Slowly they made their way inside her mouth, her tongue licking them clean, sucking each. Her heart pounds again, between her thighs aches for a filling no other woman or dildo can give her. 

Ruby fought back the urge to go at her pussy a second time, she has school. The young Arias clean herself, put on her school attire, and headed downstairs. She smells breakfast, seeing her mom at the table reading the papers, Kara was nowhere to be seen. Though that was a good thing for Ruby. 

"Hey, mom."

"Took you long enough, Kara was wondering when you'll be done playing in the shower."

"What!" Ruby said with a look of shock. Had Kara heard her touching herself? Or worse did her mother listen to her moaning out Kara's name? Ruby felt that pounding, but instead, fear beating in her.

"You know, like how many girl's take forever in the shower when they get ready for anything."

"Oh," Ruby sighs. "I thought..." she bit her tongue when she saw Kara enter from the outside. She choked, watching the blonde woman. Why was she feeling this way towards a woman, her mother's woman? 

Kara swaggered across the room. Ruby licked her lips, in her head, of course; she couldn't be seen wetting her lips like a rabbit in heat. Kara's perky breasts were outlined in the thin mesh Supergirl shirt. The shirt's long sleeves were stretched, accenting ever bulging muscle on Kara's arms. 

"Finally, washing beauty. I thought you weren't ever going to get out of the shower with all the water you've been letting loose in there."

Kara said. But something behind her words made Ruby ponder. 

"Hey, babe."

Samantha leaned in Kara's arms wrapping around her waist to pull Ruby's mom closer, their breast flushed against each other. Kara took Sam there, kissing her passionately, uncaring how it made Ruby feel. Or how it looked like two dogs dominating the other. However, Kara was the more giant dog. One of her hands glides down over Sam's slender back to the top of her butt, as Kara rest her firm hold on Samantha's right cheek with a squeeze. 

Sam squealed like a schoolgirl, mockingly smacking Kara's hand away to no avail as the Danvers squeezed harder.

"Kara, I told you not in front of Ruby, remember?"

Kaara grunts playfully. "Fine," she gave a quick pinch and slap to Sam's backside. "Later, then." They kiss once more.

"Finally."

Ruby said in disgust, though her knees were weak that entire time. Kara gave her a wink and sat at the table, stacking her plate like she was eating for three. 

"Hey, babe can you bring my wallet from the bedroom. Think I left it in my other pants before you ripped them off of me last night." Kara chuckles. 

"Brb!" Sam went as she was told, something about her doing what Kara's says ate at Ruby. That obedience her mother had been displaying for the past year Kara's be in their lives stirs her loins, makes her body tremble with that same urge. If Kara would ask her to do anything; Ruby was sure she would comply, maybe? No, Ruby was sure she would.

"So, I heard you," Kara paused, staring at Ruby's wide eyes. "You know, wanting to try out for the volleyball team. I think I can fit you if you're interested still?"

It took a moment, but Ruby finally came to, blinking away all things she thought she was hearing. "Yes, I'm very interested in you... the y-your team is what I mean, mist-- ms Danvers." Ruby blew over her tongue-twisting over her. Why was she so nervous suddenly? Kara was her mother's girlfriend. And to make it worst: Ruby masturbated to her in the shower, squirting her juices down the drain. 

"What you thinking there, Rubes? My sausage?"

"What?"

"I've seen you looking at earlier; you want to choke on it for your breakfast?" Kara was smiling, slyly. Ruby frowned. Kara was confident, oozing like wet butter Ruby could slip to her knees at the blonde's demand. But fuck it. Ruby wasn't her mother; she wasn't going to be a slut for some dyke dick. 

"You're a sick bitch, Kara! Just because you have a big dick doesn't mean every young girl wants to slobber over it. You ought to be a shame of yourself: hitting on your girlfriend's daughter. Who I may remind you is sixteen now. And that is a crime here!"

Kara laughs out loud. 

"That's all fine and grown-up of you to say Ruby, but you understand I was just offering you a sausage on the table, not my 'big dick' as you so  _ politely _ say." 

Kara's tone was dark behind her words, which had frozen Ruby before she could have apologized; she had never heard Kara be this angry when she spoke. Luckily, Sam came rushing down.

"Here's your wallet babe. What's wrong; I sense a bit of tension in the air."

"Nothing. Just a soft misunderstanding between gals, right Rubes?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, have fun at school, you two. I'll see you later, babe." Sam stood on her toes to give Kara a kiss."

"See ya, mom."

"Not so fast, kid. I'll give you a ride this time. I don't want you taking the bus. Too many weirdo's that would love to have someone like you."

Ruby gulped. Kara was all smiles and sunshine in front of her mom, but there was a dark theme behind those. And Ruby knew she was in trouble.

"Why couldn't mom find a good dyke to be with?"

Ruby mumbles. 

"Love you, mom."

"See you later, sweety." Of that, Ruby doubts.


	2. Chapter 2

The music blares in her ear: Breaking Benjamin's give me a sign.' It was drowning everything around Ruby as she sat in her bed. She threw her head, thinking back on the day, about how things between her and Kara ended after school.

She tried to apologize to Kara, but the woman simply brushed it off like nothing was nothing. The entire ride to school was silent, save for the radio. Kara just drove with the windows down, the wind blowing the curls atop her head. 

Kara's silence worried Ruby on the ride home and still ate at her to this moment. The blonde wasn't saying anything. Ruby felt bad. How could she have thought Kara was offering her dick at the breakfast table? It was rude of her to think such a thing. And it turns out that Kara got bullied at her school in Kansas before coming to the city. She hated it back home. Also, her cousin didn't do much to protect her when the students ganged up on her. It made Ruby feel like an idiot. The two of them were alike than Ruby thought. But Kara showed no signs of hating her; in fact, it was later that Kara offered Ruby a drink, nothing out of the ordinary with her words. At least Kara was saying something, albeit little words.

Getting Kara to see she was sorry was all Ruby could think about: some way to make it up to Kara. It drove her crazy about what she should do. Her mother would know a way to cheer up Kara; Ruby bit her tongue; there was no way she was going to do _ that _ for Kara.  _ Unless  _ Ruby pondered the idea.

A loud thump outside the hall down the corridor to her mom's room— laughs and giggles along the way. Ruby turned down her sound, hearing Kara and her mother. 

Not again? Ruby listened, hoping they wouldn't start up with their sex-making. Already the thoughts were filtering: Kara takes off her mother clothes like some savage taking an English woman, throws her mother down while tearing off her own clothes. Kara crawls on top of her mom, shoving her cock deep in her mother's pussy. Being the slut she is for woman dick, Samantha cries out in pleasure to Kara's girth thrusting off in her cunt.

Sure enough, the moans came rushing out, loud and charging like the 'three hundred.' Ruby shook her head in a 'no, no.' She threw her headphones over her ears, turning the sound back up to max. She wasn't going to hear her mom and Kara. 

It was nearly two hours when Ruby woke up and heard the faint moaning from the other side of the house. Her mother was still at it with Kara. But the sounds grew louder, filling the halls and Ruby's ears again. _ Do they know I can hear them? _ Ruby wonders. She also wonders if they even care. 

"Damn it."

Ruby said. She forgot to turn off her headset; now, the headphones are dead. 

She wished she was dead now; then she wouldn't have to hear them ever. They kept at it for another twenty minutes before Ruby became thirsty and figured she could make a quick dash for a glass of water before her mom and Kara were finished screwing each other's brains out. Ruby cautiously tip-toed out of bed and down to the kitchen, wearing only a shirt that hung loosely atop her waist and short shorts that expose more than enough flesh to catch anyone's eye. Her voluptuous thighs were nothing she was ashamed of, but that didn't mean she wanted people looking at her. Ruby considers herself a good girl, unlike her slutty-mother. The faint breeze blew on her exposed bottom cheeks too big for her skimpy shorts. 

Her socks-covered feet started to carry Ruby back to her bedroom after sipping her water when she heard her mom's door creak open. Panicking and not wanting her mom to think that she had been listening. Ruby swiftly ducked into the utility closet in the hallway next to her bedroom.

Ruby barely closed the door before someone came out of the bedroom. Her heart was pounding through her chest, and she prayed that her mom would pass her. How utterly embarrassing that would be if she was caught. Through the slits in the door, Ruby could see Kara's form come out of the bedroom, nude, bare ass naked. It was somewhat dark, but Ruby can see Kara's tone backside of her body. She slowly made her way into the bathroom across the hall and turned on the light. 

Ruby was surprised that she could see directly into the bathroom from her vantage point!

Ruby noticed a shiny layer of sweat on Kara's face and upper body, along with her hair sticking up. She obviously had been working hard in there. Kara held up her cock with one hand without closing the door, while the other she placed in the wall atop the toilet. The door was opened, giving Ruby a clear view of her massive cock and tan balls. She made an audible gasp as her penis came into view. This caused Kara to suddenly turn in Ruby's direction, looking for the source of the noise. The young Arias tried not to breathe or move as Kara peered into the hallway for a couple of seconds before bringing her attention back to the task at hand. 

Ruby's hand was tight on her mouth, holding her sounds so she wouldn't be discovered; she hopes she wasn't. Getting caught by Kara would be worse if her mother did.

Ruby wanted to look away, but this was a one-time deal to see Kara. Her penis seemed enormous! As Ruby was mesmerized, she couldn't take her eyes off it. The only other penis she had seen in the flesh was an old boyfriend, and he was way smaller than Kara. Ruby then began to feel that "tingling" sensation in her pussy and felt herself becoming wet as Kara continued peeing. Trying to fight the feeling, Ruby quickly realized it was a lost cause. 

She could see Kara's thick dick from the side, and even though it was flaccid, it had to have measured at least six or seven inches, and Ruby couldn't even guess how thick it was. Her balls were large, too, surrounded by a thin forest of blonde, curly hair.

It reminded Ruby of Health class yesterday when they had studied sex education. A student female asked the teacher about the average penis size to everyone else's amusement. The teacher answered that most research suggested that the average penis length was five to six inches when erect. Kara was obviously a lot bigger than average! 

She brought her fingers to her crotch and could felt that she was soaked between her legs. Ruby groans softy, giving herself a little rub to provide some relief. Kara seemed to piss forever, but she finally finished up after giving her phallus a couple of shakes. Her muscular ass exposed briefly before she turned, turning off the bathroom lights. 

Ruby looked in somewhat disgust that Kara didn't wash her penis after pissing for an eternity. The light from her mother's bedroom illuminated the sheen at her cockhead slit. Then it dawned on her why Kara wasn't going to wash her cock clean: her mother was going to do it for her. This revelation sickened Ruby but also kindle something else in the young Arias. Kara's cock, flaccid and thick, swung between her thighs, hypnotizing-like. Ruby had groan again, which made Kara slow her steps before she stopped. 

Ruby froze again, covering her mouth with her pussy juice hand. Kara turned towards her room, seeing as it was cracked a little; she started towards, dick swaying with each decisive step. Her body was perfect, tone, built to please. Ruby's heart beats in her chest; Kara was going to find her not in her room, and she was going to be in a lot of trouble if she was seen spying on her mom's bareass naked girlfriend.

The blonde drew closer.

Ruby panicked; she was going to burst, expose herself before Kara did. The pressure was building in her. Kara stood in front of the panel doors to the closet when her name was called. Her cock in clear view of Ruby's wide eyes. So close, she could taste the piss smell; it reeks of urine and musk. Not only was it dripping like a slow faucet, but it was also coaxed in her mother's juices atop thick veins throbbing. Low hanging fat balls the size of mandarin oranges(the big kind). They pulsed as well, feeding Kara's dick with hot white cream that soon to grace Ruby's mom. 

"Kara, what's taking you so long?"

It took a moment for Kara to answer, but she did. She said, "I thought I heard something."

"Well, did you find it?"

"Nah, it was nothing."

"Well, get my dick in here then."

Kara faintly laughed, taking her semi-hard cock in her hand as she gave it a few strokes, smearing her shaft with the little piss build at the slit of her penis. Ruby watched in amazement the growth of Kara's size. It was enormous up close: a titanic with balls. Walking back through the hallway into her mom's bedroom, Ruby could have sworn she saw Kara briefly turn toward the utility closet and smile. But it was dark with all the lights off, save for her mom's; Kara could have just turned her way.

The door to her mother's closed, a slither of her light creeping through. The sounds soon started again. Ruby waited three minutes before scurrying back, but she stopped in her tracks; her body commanded her now; she turned. Her eyes piercing her mother's bedroom. 

Silently and slowly, Ruby tip-toed to the room. The hall felt like an eternity of travelling, stretching further as she came closer. The sounds were louder with every step. Carefully standing in front of the ajar door. When Ruby saw them, her eyes widen. Between her legs immediately became drenched, her nipples erect as needles, her breath seemed to leave her body as a heavy pounding boom in her ears. 

The room was filled with suction noises, moans, slurping and gagging, grunting and groaning. Ruby watches with her hand in her shorts, fingers in her pussy. She watches her mother on her knees like some juice-girl. Kara stood over her mom, hands on either side of her mom's head, her hips moving fast. The sounds of Kara grunting voice droned on in Ruby's ear, like the sound of a bug, as she watched Kara start fucking her mother's face hard and faster, pushing it right to the back of her throat. Kara put her hands at the end of Samantha's head, finger bunching in her silky brunette hair.

The blonde threw her head back, thrusting her hips relentlessly, feeding Samantha all of her lengths, in which Ruby still had no measure of big Kara was. Her only estimate would be that Kara was nine inches, she thinks.

Ruby continued her masturbating while watching Kara take her mom's face, holding her close to her thigh as she shoved her fat meat stick on the inside of her mother's cheeks. The fat bulbous head of Kara's dick filled out Samantha's cheek; she was pushing in and out while Samantha played with her balls, massaging and tickling the wet smooth skin. It was then that Kara took her mother by her wrists, pulling her to sit against the wall where the open curtain window was. Anyone outside at this hour would see Kara face-fucking, her mother, and the worse thing was the Luthor's lived right across from them. And Kara's bedroom was right across from Ms Luthor or Lena's room. Kara raised Samantha's hands high up, stretching them as far as they go; of course, her mother wasn't hurting; she was indeed moaning away as Kara fed her more of her cock. From this angle, Ruby could see Kara's divine backside of her (feminine)masculine form. Her tone, ass muscles tense and loosens with every thrust, her legs were spread, her fat pear-size balls swung back and forth, smacking her mother's throat how far they hung—the light from the corner birth the perspiration on Kara's muscles. Ruby slid to her knees, leaning on the door frame.

She plays with her pussy, tweaking her clit and folds. She drove a third finger inside herself, pass her knuckles. She knew this was wrong, border lining on incest, but her mother looked hot, so hot taking Kara in her throat; she wanted the same thing: to be near her mother slobbering on Kara. How their tongues and wet, drenching mouths would meet at the tip of Kara's dick. How they would both suck on her balls and choke on her cock as she face-fucked side-by-side on. 

Ruby could see it now. She moans quietly as her panties soaked with her juices. Ruby went faster, faster and much more demanding, getting the most out of the images. She even thought of her mother's cunt, wet and filled with Kara's cum as she sucks it out of her. Ruby licks her mother's throbbing clit, biting down on it. Her mother's juices spray in her face, wetting her hair.

The loud groan wakes Ruby from her fantasizing. Kara was coming down her mother's throat, her balls rising every time her cock pulse, cumming. Her mother milked Kara, sucking as much as she can, the corners of her mouth seep thick, creamy sperm down her neck to her breast. Kara pulls her cock out of her mom's throat after her domination. Her dick fell like some wet slug out of a tight hole from a horror movie. It swayed between her thighs, damp and fat, cum-saliva stained with throbbing veins. Deep breathing resonated, Kara's body slowly turned, which made Ruby jerk, quietly scurrying back to her room. She hoped her sounds weren't heard as she closed the door.


End file.
